


In My Defense

by KyeAbove



Series: Our Crowd [2]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Animal Abuse, Murder, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Strangulation, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 07:05:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15091616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyeAbove/pseuds/KyeAbove
Summary: Instead of using his employees in his questionable sacrifices, Joey takes to the streets.Or, Joey is mostly passive aggressive, and only unnecessary assholes, criminals, abusers, and people who don’t use their turn signal die.





	In My Defense

It was an accident. That was Joey’s story and he was sticking to it. Joey was taking a drive around the block to clear his head, and avoid his sister’s suggestions about how he should just be upfront about how much he missed Henry. 

Joey thought that was quitter’s talk. So, he was trying to block all that out. Driving. 

See, this is about the time things went south. One moment Joey’s eyes were on the road. There was a man and his dog crossing the street up ahead. Jaywalking at that. The man had the dog on a short leash, and was dragging the dog. The dog was already limping. 

The next moment Joey had ran his car into the man, missing the dog completely. Joey hadn’t seen the man at all. Certainly not. Joey was out of the car in a moment. 

“Oh, you poor thing.” Joey kneeled close to the dog, far enough away to not spook her. She whimpered, but layed down. Joey hoped there weren’t any witnesses. 

Slowly, Joey reached over, and uncliped the leash. For good measure he removed the collar, frowning when he saw it was a shock collar. Shock collars were for extreme measures only. 

The dog’s tail wagged weakly, and her brown eyes looked at Joey with all the appreciation she was feeling, but wasn’t sure she could show. 

Half under the car, the dog’s so called owner moaned, bringing Joey back to the reason he’d left his car. Sure. It certainly wasn’t to see that the dog was alright. 

Joey stood up, and kicked the pron form, which brought more moans from the...asshole. This man was an asshole, and Joey was glad to have hit him. 

If the cops found out, he’d still claim it was an accident, even though it certainly wasn’t. 

Joey opened the back passenger side door of the car, and whistled, was joyed when the dog slowly stood back up, and limped over. Joey helped her into the car, and she curled up on the seat. 

Now, Joey had a dog, and an asshole to leave to to hopefully die. Joey got back into his car, and was about to drive off. He just took one last look at the sad golden lab, and that’s when he noticed her swollen stomach. Joey hummed in consideration. 

“I could just leave it...nah.” 

Joey backed the car up, until he could see the asshole in few view. Joey stopped the car, and exited. Joey flipped the asshole over, and strangled him the rest of the way to death. From there, he tossed the corpse into his trunk. 

All of this in broad daylight. Some may call that having balls of steel. 

Over all, a day that could be considered normal in the life of Joey Drew.


End file.
